La última ración de comida siempre suele ser la más deliciosa
by BlueSkyMoon
Summary: ¿La última rebanada de pastel desaparecida? Aquel sádico no se verá muy contento al descubrirlo, y que la única sospechosa duerme plácidamente e imperturbable. Quizá esta vez las cosas no se arreglen tan fácil.


_**La última ración de comida siempre suele ser la más deliciosa**_

* * *

.

* * *

El último pedazo de pastel. _Su_ último pedazo de pastel había desaparecido. Se percató de ese cruel hecho cuando abrió el refrigerador acordándose de que tenía hambre y una rebanada de pastel. Acababa de llegar de trabajar, y tenía la firme ilusión de comer ese postre que había guardado para cuando el antojo de hacerlo se le viniera. Y sin embargo, no veía más que las migajas de este. No podía culpar a sus dos pequeños hijos, ya que una estaba en casa de una amiga y otro en un campamento, lo que lo dejaba con la única opción de preguntarle a su esposa, que de seguro descansaba.

Subió las escaleras con pesadez, procurando no tropezar con la oscuridad que lo invadía. Abrió la puerta despacio, para luego encender la luz. En medio de las sábanas blancas pudo vislumbrarla, con los cabellos bermellón distribuidos por toda la almohada, junto a su armoniosa respiración.

Se acercó a ella, tratando de despertarla.

—Oye, ¿Qué le pasó a mi rebanada de pastel?

Un gemido fue lo único que escapó de Kagura.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi rebanada de pastel?—Volvió a insistir

El silencio sepulcral de nuevo. Entrecerró los ojos molesto. Estaba cansado, y molesto por que el antojo de pastel acababa de ser frustrado. Podía ir a comprar otro, quizá, pero las intensas ganas de esa última pieza lo atormentarían hasta el cansancio. Se acercó a su rostro, lo suficiente cerca para reprenderla con la mirada, esperando que eso la incomodara. Misión fallida, ella se acostó de lado dejándolo con un gran desaire de su parte. Llegó a un punto en que la felicidad de ella en su sueño le molestó tanto que sintió la cólera llegar hasta a sus orejas.

Estaba harto, así que sacó las cajitas de sukunbu de su bolsillo que le traía como regalo para ella, y sin más, las abrió. Pronto el olor hizo que Kagura se levantara como vampiro de su tumba, y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sougo no hizo más que sonreír, mientras que con todo el esfuerzo que pudo dar se comió todo el sukunbu sin vacilar. Esa mujer de azulada mirada quedó en shock al ver como él se tragaba su aperitivo (siempre asumía que eran suyos), uno el cual ya se había visualizado comiendo.

—¿P-por qué hiciste eso?—Una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en sus finos labios—Creí que no te gustaba…

—Pues yo también creí que sabrías respetar mi ración de pastel, ironías de la vida, _cariño_ —Dijo esto último con cizaña

El rostro de Kagura se tornó rojo de furia. Apretó un puño, lista para golpearlo, hasta que recordó que, ciertamente como Sougo decía, ella era la responsable de la misteriosa desaparición de ese pedazo de pastel, entonces hizo lo que le pareció lo correcto en ese momento.

—Yo nunca tome tu mugrosa rebanada de pastel—Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada indignada

—Perfecto—Espetó ese castaño levantándose de la cama con una expresión indescifrable

Fue hacia el closet, en busca de una maleta. Cuando la encontró la puso en la cama, casi estrellándola en esta. Sacó su ropa, para meterla dentro de esa maleta. Kagura lo miraba extrañada, hasta que decidió hablar.

—¿Qué mierda haces sádico?—Cuestionó enfadada

—Me largo, ¿No lo ves?—Rió con ironía—Quizá Sachiko* sea más comprensiva que tu

Un profundo suspiro escapó de ella.

—Pues que te vaya bien—Sonrió esa pelirroja envolviéndose con rudeza en las sabanas

Era demasiado orgullosa como para pedirle que no lo hiciera. Fingió dormir.

—Gracias. Lejos de ti te aseguro que estaré mucho mejor.

Ella escuchó el cierre de la maleta deslizarse, luego la puerta cerrarse de una manera tan estridente que se sorprendió que no se hiciera añicos. Sus pasos bajando la escalera fueron los que más resonaban en sus oídos. Él era igual de orgullosa que ella, por eso nunca espero que volviera y le pidiera perdón.

Podía parecer ridículo que un último pedazo de pastel fuera la razón de que ambos terminaran así, sin embargo, últimamente las cosas estallaban por el mas mínimo motivo, y aquello fue la gota que hizo rebalsar el vaso. Sabía que, aunque le dijera que ella había sido la responsable de comer algo que no debía y se disculpara, él de todas maneras se enojaría. Era sólo cuestión de observar cuando la bomba estallaba. A lo mejor Sachiko ocupara mejor su lugar en esos momentos. Estuvo pensando hasta que el sueño logro dominarla de nuevo.

De pronto, escuchó unas risas de pequeños en la sala, luego acercándose más hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió y esos dos niños saltaron hacia ella. La abrazaron, proclamando quien la había extrañado más.

—No sé por qué mierda te quedaste dormida, pero me hablaron pidiendo que los fuera a traer—Lo vio parado en la puerta, con la misma ropa de ayer

Kagura no contestó nada, tampoco era como si él esperara que ella lo hiciera. Miró al suelo y vio su maleta en el suelo de la habitación, sin embargo, en todo lo que pasó del día ninguno se dirigió la palabra. Sus hijos eran los intermediarios a la hora de hablar, y Sougo dormía en el sofá, ella en esa cama que le parecía más amplia y vacía, y por consiguiente, más fría. Era cierto que ahora podía dormir hasta de cabeza si quería, pero era más divertido cuando alguien se molestaba si lo hacía.

De esa manera pasó un mes. Ambos lograron adaptarse a no hablarse, y los niños eran los que más lo resentían. Al principio pensaron que era una de las peleas infantiles de la que ya estaban acostumbrados a ver de parte de sus padres, pero por más que trataran de hacer para que ellos dejaran esa absurda pelea no lograban convencer a ese par de orgullosos.

Una noche, Sougo decidió tomar un poco de ese sake que había reservado para una buena ocasión. Se acostó en el sofá, y le pareció tan helado que sintió que los dientes le temblaban. Subió a tientas a su antigua habitación, sujetándose de la pared y cayó rendido en la cama, aprovechando que Kagura estaba en la ducha. Sonrió al sentir la cama más cálida que de costumbre, y sobre todo con ese olor que tenía impregnado en las sabanas. Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse.

Ella lo vio acostado, sonriendo como idiota. Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Él no le respondió

Lo trató de empujar para que se bajara pero era inútil. Intentó patearlo, y él perseveraba manteniéndose firme en la suave cama. Kagura continuó con sus esfuerzos, hasta que él jaló de la muñeca, abrazándola, mientras estaban acostados, como un oso de peluche que no pensaba soltar. Al principio quiso soltarse de su agarre, pero desistió.

—Tienes razón—Le dijo en la coronilla de la cabeza

—¿Razón de que?—Seguía siendo harisca

Ese castaño sonrió.

—Yo me comí la última rebanada de pastel.

Ella rió

—Eso ya lo sé. Te perdono.

Ahora ella también lo abrazaba, y la cama no le pareció tan cálida como en ese instante. Ninguno dijo nada, les gustaba ese silencio más que las palabras que podían arruinarlo todo de nuevo. Kagura nunca estuvo tan satisfecha de algo como de haber dejado la botella de sake en un lugar visible. Estaban satisfechos con sus pequeñas mentiras. Y que, por supuesto, sería capaz de comer siempre el último pedazo de pastel si las cosas terminaran así.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor: Gracias por leer :3 Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Para escribir este pedazo me inspiré en un pequeño fragmente de "El amor en tiempos de cólera" de Gabriel García Marques, que en especial me encantó.**_

 _ **Aclaracion: El nombre de Sachiko es una referencia a NaNa, ya que Hachiko (Una de las protagonistas) siempre señalaba que su novio la engañaba con una tal Sachiko, haciendo alusión en el fic la firme intención de Sougo de provocar celos en Kagura.**_


End file.
